AKAKIOS Tanker
The AKAKIOS Tanker (Or AKAKIOS Class Tank), usually oversimplified to a "Siege Tank", is a Modular Heavy-Artillery Tank designed in response to the appearance of Kaiju and the main weapon of defense against Kaiju prior to the creation of Wyvern Arms. History The AKAKIOS Class Tank was originally designed and mass-produced in response to the Dawn of Kaiju. After the loss of many major cities to the most powerful of Nuclear Weaponry to destroy even the weakest of Kaiju, the need for a Mass-Produced and a Collaterally less damaging weapon multiplied. Utilizing the newest in technologies and fielded in squads of hundreds, the Type-1 AKAKIOS Class Tank was the best answer that the World Nations could collectively come up with in light of the ongoing Kaiju threat. The Type-1 is commonly utilized in a perimeter around cities and begin siege of Kaiju well before they're even in visible eyesight range. It is not uncommon for shelling of Kaiju to go on for well over 3 hours until it finally decides that it simply isn't worth the hassle and goes an alternate route away from the city. Although it succeeded in causing less collateral damage, the Type-1, despite being fielded in the hundreds, failed to secure a single Kaiju kill in the history of it's run; a fact that never changed even to the modern day variations. However it did succeed in causing Kaiju to flee once concentrated fire was placed onto their more sensitive regions such as the eyes. As such the Type-1 was considered a success and production of it continued throughout many decades and centuries until the Kaiju simply grew too powerful for it. Throughout this large time-span, many newer types were created but never fielded due to their prototype nature and the lack of need for it. It was only until the Type-1 failed to even catch notice of Kaiju that the newest iteration, Type-88 AKAKIOS Class Tank, was fielded. For a time the Type-88 was fielded alongside Type-1s until they were completely fazed out. The Type-88 was a resounding success as the new Tank proved capable of routing the then-more powerful Kaiju in just squads of 3 to 4. The later iteration of a Type-89 faced similar results albeit with less mass-production due to it's higher performance to cost ratio. Many decades prior to the modern day, Humanity's Governments became aware of the existence of the Lords of Darkness and immediately began collective work to refuel the AKAKIOS Class Tank Program with new funding in light of the new threat. The result of this was the Type-90 AKAKIOS Class Tank, utilizing Fusion power to create firepower in the range of Nuclear Armaments; previously the only weapons capable of killing Kaiju. This new tank was a smashing success as it was capable of mortally wounding Kaiju which is something unheard of before without extreme collateral damage. The Type-88 and Type-90 was soon fazed out by the breakthrough of the Delta Drives and the Wyvern Arms only a single decade later. As Wyvern Arms had the capabilities of actually killing Kaiju by their lonesome, these Tanks began to become relegated to supporting roles and slowly lost funding as well as production. However even in the modern day they still see usage alongside Wyvern Arms in all 3 Major Factions due to the sheer quantity of production these tanks saw; even after an effort was made to dismantle 70% of all AKAKIOS Tankers. Vital Statistics *'Weight:' 440 t. *'Top Speeds:' 450 mph *'Crew Capacity:' **'2 Pilots' **'1 Engineer' **'8 Passengers' Forms - Type-88= Type-88 AKAKIOS Class Siege Tank Features *'Twin Magnewave 280mm Cannons:' Arguably the most crucial weapon in the battle against Kaiju, the Type-88's Twin Magnewave Cannons are the first field-tested weapons to feature the Magnewave Phenomenon. The signified usage of these cannons is that instead of a large explosion or flames after a volley lands, it causes the space around it to visibly distort and shake as if a hot summer day. As the Magnewaves destabilize the target on an atomic level, these cannons are the first to potentially be capable of killing Kaiju after extended shelling. These cannons are also the first to do any meaningful damage to Kaiju; almost killing some on multiple occasions and at one time blowing a hole into a Kaiju's stomach. Barring Magnewaves, the cannons themselves are very powerful as they're rated in the same category as low-powered Nuclear Bombs. *'AKAKIOS Composite:' A unique and special metal alloy used exclusively in the Type-88 and it's future variants. It's exact composition is unknown but is completely immune to even modern-day light arms and can take four of it's own Twin Magnewave 280mm Cannons until the crew within is subject to danger. **'Hardlight Frame:' A New technology alongside the Magnewave Utilization, a Hardlight Frame was included in the Type-88 to resist Kaiju simply stepping on the tanks once they got too close. As these tragedies usually happen with aerial Kaiju, they are designed to withstand up to 20,000 t. of force before buckling. *'Stability Spikes:' The treads on the tank are able to spread out in an X formation and insert large spikes into the ground for added stability and accuracy when firing. These are also able to be used for easier terrain navigation when not in combat. - Type-90= - Type-90A = Type-90 AKAKIOS Class Arcbolt Tank Features *'Twin Arcbolt Destroyers:' An extremely dangerous and powerful weapon that utilizes a ball of pure Nuclear Fusion in place of a Tank Round. It fires 2 energy oblong orange "Canisters" that deliver a payload of up to an entire Teraton's worth of TNT in a concentrated blast each. These, along with it's brother, are the only weapons seen capable of killing weaker Kaiju reliably. - Type-90B = Type-90 AKAKIOS Class Bolter Tank Features *'Twin Superweave Bolt Annihilators:' A Weapon that is arguably the most dangerous out of all the Type-90 Subclasses. Although it features less sheer destructive force than the Arcbolt Destroyers or the practically disposable cost of firing the Disintegration weaponry, it makes up for it in sheer penetrative capabilities and sheer speed. Although still utilizing kinetic rounds, the tank uses Cold Fusion in order to propel the round forward without worry for temperatures. The Round itself is Superweaved with Cold Fusion technology, essentially creating a miniature singularity all around it; a controlled black hole. This technology allows it to have practically no drag which gives it the fastest travel speed out of all the cannons and the capability to puncture practically any material. Kaiju are, however, an exception as their very existence is seen as supernatural. This along with the Arcbolt Destroyers are the two weapons viably capable of killing weaker Kaiju prior to the Wyvern Arms. *'Stabilizer Feet:' In order to offset the massive amount of recoil to fire a weapon that utilizes Cold Fusion, in addition to the standard stability spikes, two folded up feet will extend outwards and clamp itself tightly into the ground before injecting a 20 meter rod into the ground for even more stability. }} }} Category:Akreious Category:Vehicles